Placebo
by mysticahime
Summary: —secara implisit, keduanya ingin agar masing-masing dari mereka berbahagia. Itu saja.


"_Memangnya ada, ya, obat seperti itu?"_

_Tiba-tiba saja bocah itu menerjang masuk dan tanpa tedeng aling-aling mempertanyakan hal tersebut kepadanya yang tengah menatap layar monitor, membuatnya mengernyitkan kening._

"_Obat apa, Kudo-kun?"_

"_Obat yang bisa membuat seseorang berbahagia."_

X~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~X  
><strong>Placebo<strong>

A CoAi fanfiction by **mysticahime**

Meitantei Conan © Aoyama Gosho

X~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~X

Sekali-kalinya bocah detektif itu bertanya mengenai kebahagiaan, maka Haibara Ai secara lurus telah tahu bahwa yang dipikirkan oleh bocah itu bukanlah dirinya. Pasti _dia_, gadis yang selama ini selalu diawasi diam-diam dan dilindunginya, bukan _ia_, sang ilmuwan yang tubuhnya kini menciut karena pengaruh obat.

Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya enggan memberikan beberapa butir kapsul berwarna-warni kepada sang detektif. _Bukan itu_.

Ada sesuatu yang entah apa, yang pasti bukan masalah kebahagiaan dan segala jenis tetek-bengeknya.

Bukan karena ia membenci kebahagiaan—kebahagiaan hanya kurang berpihak kepadanya. Yah, memangnya siapa pula yang mau berpihak kepadanya, sang buronan yang merupakan mantan anggota organisasi kelam? Tentu saja tidak ada.

Kebahagiaan hanya milik orang-orang berhati putih bersih tak ternoda, seperti _dia_. Dia sang malaikat yang kehilangan sayapnya. Dia yang terus mengisi hati bocah itu.

_Hell_, mengapa sekarang ia berpikir selayaknya seorang gadis yang cemburu?

Lupakan, Haibara, lupakan.

Karena bagaimanapun juga, di matanya kau tidaklah lebih dari sekadar ilmuwan yang bocah itu perlukan demi mengembalikannya ke wujud aslinya, bukan?

—demi kembali hadir di hadapan malaikat itu dengan sosok terbaiknya.

"_Puhh..." ia menggumamkan tawa tertahan, tetap memandang monitor bercahaya itu karena tidak mau melihat sosok itu. "...aku tidak akan memberitahukannya padamu."_

_Biar saja bocah detektif itu penasaran. Biar saja._

_Namun, bocah itu malah menyeringai._

"—_kode etik ilmuwan, ya? Sok sekali kau, Haibara."_

Bocah itu jenius, dalam hati seringkali ia mengakui hal itu, pandai menghujamkan analisis-analisis tepat sasaran dan melumpuhkan pelaku dari setiap kasus yang ditanganinya—bisa dalam makna konotasi maupun denotasi. Sayang sekali, dalam masalah _perasaan_, bocah itu bodoh. Pengetahuannya bodoh besar.

Memangnya ia tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya obat yang diinginkan oleh si bocah adalah obat yang menciptakan _keberanian untuk membuat orang lain berbahagia_?—bahkan ia pun tahu bahwa satu-satunya kebahagiaan detektif itu adalah sang Malaikat?

Bahkan, ia tahu bahwa bocah detektif itu ingin _menyatakan cinta_ kepada gadis itu, hanya saja bocah itu takut untuk mengakui jati dirinya.

"Bodoh..."

_Bocah itu menatap kantong plastik berwarna biru berisikan sejumlah kapsul berwarna-warni di tangannya. Pandangannya curiga._

"_Oi," katanya, "kau bukan mau meracuniku, kan?"_

_Ia memutar bola matanya, kemudian berujar sinis, "Aku tidak punya cukup waktu untuk mengenyahkan orang yang akan menyatakan cinta."_

_Sepertinya kata-katanya itu tepat sasaran, karena wajah bocah itu terlihat memerah._

Bodoh.

Bodoh.

Bodoh.

Entah berapa kali ia bisa menggumamkan kata-kata itu, entah untuk bocah itu, entah untuk dirinya—ia sama sekali tidak tahu.

Bocah itu bodoh, dirinya pun bodoh.

Bodoh karena dirinya sering berharap bahwa—bila diizinkan—ia bisa terlahir kembali dalam wujud seorang malaikat, bukan dalam wujud pecundang yang hanya bisa berlari dan bersembunyi seperti dirinya.

"_Tadinya sih begitu. Tapi tidak lagi."_

"_Eh?"_

Memangnya untuk apa lagi kalau bukan untuk _mereka_?

Bahkan ia sendiri pun tak bisa mencekal nada sinis keluar dari benaknya ketika ia bermonolog.

Semuanya sudah jelas: bocah itu ingin membahagiakan sang gadis, dan bocah itu tahu bahwa satu-satunya yang membahagiakan gadis itu adalah dengan bersamanya, jadi bocah itu memutuskan untuk menyatakan cinta, tetapi tidak berani dalam sosoknya yang seperti murid SD itu.

Dan setelah hari-hari berlalu, ia bisa melihat wajah berseri-seri keduanya tatkala bertemu dengan mereka dalam perjalanan ke sekolah.

Begitu, jadi bocah itu berhasil.

"_...aku hanya ingin membahagiakannya dengan berada di sisinya dalam wujud Conan."_

"_Lalu untuk apa kau memerlukan obat itu?"_

_Bocah itu kembali nyengir._

"_Yah, untuk berjaga-jaga seandainya Ran sedih."_

Sejak awal ia tahu bahwa dirinya tak akan pernah menang dari gadis itu, sekalipun ia lahir kembali berkali-kali. Tidak juga meskipun ketika dilahirkan itu ia berada dalam wujud malaikat.

Karena sekelilingnya berwarna hitam, sayapnya pun akan berwarna hitam. Dalam wujud malaikat pun, ia akan tampak seperti malaikat yang terbuang.

Sedangkan dia, dalam keadaan apa pun akan tetap terlihat seperti malaikat. Karena gadis itu begitu murni, begitu tulus, begitu kuat layaknya malaikat mana pun yang dijadikan figur indah di semesta ini.

—sekalipun sayapnya patah.

"_Ngomong-ngomong, apa nama obat ini?" bocah detektif itu menyelidiki bungkusan biru tua di tangannya. "Sepertinya tidak tercantum nama generik obatnya di mana pun. Kau memberiku obat ilegal ya, Haibara?"_

"_Huh," lagi-lagi ia mendengus, menghujani lawan bicaranya dengan tatapan mata tajam, "meracunimu saja tidak sempat, apalagi mencari-cari obat ilegal."_

"_Lalu, apa nama obatnya?"_

_Ditatapnya kedua mata itu selama sesaat. Mata yang begitu jeli dalam penyelidikan, mata yang mampu mengungkap kebenaran._

_Mata yang hingga saat ini masih terlalu buta untuk menyadari apa yang dirasakannya saat ini._

_Entah mengucapkan nama itu, entah mengucapkan hal yang sebenarnya, bibir itu agak bergetar ketika mengatakannya—lagi-lagi dengan nada sinis._

"_**Placebo."**_

Profesor Agasa menatap plastik berwarna biru yang baru saja diberikan oleh detektif yang pernah menjadi tetangganya. Beberapa butir kapsul tampak mencolok dengan warna-warna atraktif di dalamnya.

Terus terang saja, ia sedikit bingung ketika Conan mengatakan kepadanya bahwa kapsul-kapsul itu untuk Ai—lebih tepatnya bocah itu mengembalikan pemberian Ai kepadanya.

"_Haibara lebih membutuhkan itu, Profesor," katanya ketika Agasa menanyakan mengapa sang detektif menitipkan bungkusan itu. "Ia terlihat aneh semenjak memberitahukan nama obatnya kepadaku."_

"_Memangnya obat apa ini?"_

_Bocah itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sesaat, seolah-olah terasa gatal, baru kemudian menjawab._

"_Haibara bilang, namanya__—__"_

—Placebo.

Bukanlah jenis obat yang asing bagi seseorang yang sudah lama berkecimpung dalam dunia pengetahuan, sehingga tidak sulit bagi Profesor Agasa untuk mengidentifikasikan semua itu. Bahkan ia sendiri geli mengapa Ai memberikan _obat_ itu kepada Conan.

Sesungguhnya, Placebo bukanlah obat. Placebo hanyalah stimulan psikis—membuat seseorang merasa dia menelan obat dan menjadi sembuh, walau sebenarnya dia hanya menelan zat yang _terasa_ pahit seperti obat pada umumnya, zat yang sama sekali tidak berkhasiat apa-apa.

Placebo hanyalah obat sugesti; pasti ini yang dimaksudkan Ai agar Conan dengan sendirinya berani untuk membuat Ran berbahagia—Agasa tahu hanya dengan sekilas mendengar namanya dan sepatah cerita yang dikatakan oleh Conan dengan wajah merona.

Profesor tua itu juga bukannya tidak tahu mengenai maksud terselubung dari Ai—dan secara tidak langsung dari Conan. Pasti detektif itu sudah mencari segala sesuatu mengenai Placebo sebelum kembali memberikannya pada Ai—atau mungkin hanya karena Ai bilang bahwa Placebo adalah _obat_ untuk membuat seseorang bahagia.

—karena Placebo berarti "aku ingin membahagiakanmu".

"_Hei, Haibara, memangnya apa arti dari Placebo?"_

"_Pikirkan saja sendiri, Bodoh."_

_Biar saja bocah detektif itu penasaran. Biar saja._

_Namun tak terduga, bocah berkacamata itu malah tersenyum misterius._

"_Kau kira aku tidak tahu, eh, Haibara? Kalau aku tidak tahu, untuk apa aku memberikannya kembali kepadamu?"_

"_Memangnya untuk apa?" ditatapnya bocah itu dengan sorot mata menantang. _Well_, satu-satunya cara berkomunikasi dengan bocah ini tanpa merasa canggung hanyalah dengan memasang sikap skeptis dan menyebalkan, ia tahu itu._

"_Kau sendiri untuk apa?"_

"_Untuk membahagiakan__—__"_

_Detektif itu segera memotong kata-katanya, "Begitu pula aku."_

_Sesaat ia hanya mampu tertegun mendengarnya, membiarkan otaknya lamat-lamat menyerap setiap suku kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulut bocah itu._

"_Tapi bukan dalam arti yang aneh-aneh, ya."_

—entah mengapa, _obat_ itu berhasil, bahkan tanpa ia perlu meminumnya.

**-FIN-**

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

Maafkan karena keabalan saya mencemari _fandom_ Detective Conan, khususnya _pairing_ CoAi ini *sungkeman*

Terinspirasi dari pelajaran kuliah mengenai obat, hahaha. Maaf kalau terkesan maksa plotnya, juga kalau karakternya OOC u_u _Fic_ pertama lagi di _fandom_ ini setelah 2 _fic_ sebelumnya yang di -_publish_ 2 tahun lalu~

_Review?_

**Me ke aloha,**

**mysticahime**

**Bandung, 30112011, 02.26 a.m**


End file.
